


[喵光]天穹街

by hillarylcx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillarylcx/pseuds/hillarylcx
Summary: 是约稿，私设猫男光战。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood





	[喵光]天穹街

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moye/gifts).



在艾默里克的委托下，光已经在天穹街呆了好几天了。艾默里克承诺重建工作完成之后会有一件新衣服要送给光以作感谢——不然光才不会放下征战异世界的脚步留守伊修加德这么多天。  
“艾默里克！埃斯蒂尼安他回来了没有啊？”光拿过新衣服才想起来要向许久未见的恋人展示一番。  
黑发的精灵只得摇了摇头无奈地叹了口气，“他已经回来四五天了。我看他每天都要出门，还以为你们早就见过了。”  
光毛绒绒的耳朵抖了两下——猫魅的直感让他背后发凉。

“喂，这么久不见，你还是一如既往的自由散漫啊。”  
光心虚地逛到了埃斯蒂尼安的住处附近，被身后熟悉的声音吓得尾巴直接竖了起来。小巷里走出一个高大的银发精灵，穿着一身轻甲。光急忙小跳着蹦到精灵面前打着哈哈，“呀埃斯蒂尼安，快看我在艾默里克那换的新衣服！”  
白色的外套在身后开衩，露出了露出度极高的三角短裤，加上猫魅看到恋人后因为兴奋和讨好而来回晃动的尾巴——这种衣服竟然还是艾默里克送的。埃斯蒂尼安想到这里就一阵醋意，他捏住在自己面前转着圈的光的深蓝色尾巴，在激起了对方的一声叫声后将光拖进了刚刚自己埋伏着的小巷。

——精灵本来想抓住小猫后先回家的，但是他改变了主意。

“唔……唔嗯……”光被捏着脸颊与恋人接吻，他整个人挂在了精灵的身上。在喘不过气之前，光甚至还在想幸好今天他没有穿那身刺人的校服。  
“所以，这身露着屁股的衣服，是艾默里克那家伙给你的？”埃斯蒂尼安的手捏住了尾根，顺着裤子后放尾巴的洞慢慢把柔软的尾巴抽了出来，让光起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，前段也戳在了精灵的小腹上。龙骑士很快就把手指塞进了许久没有造访过的小洞里搅拌，另一只手揉弄着光富有弹性的屁股，而光只能趴在他的肩头小声哀叫着，双腿则不安分地挂在恋人的腰间乱蹭。  
光知道恋人吃起了挚友的飞醋，安慰性地撇过头用犬齿磨了磨精灵光滑的耳尖，“埃斯蒂尼安……你……你快进来。”同时一只手伸下去掏出了精灵的长枪上下撸动着。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有多说，只是发出了一声气音，便扭头咬住了光的脖子留下了一个痕迹，精灵呼出的热气喷洒在光的脖颈上，“转过去。”  
光双手扶着墙，任由埃斯蒂尼安扶住自己的阴茎满满插入开拓好的后穴。光早就被开发过的后穴刚开始还因为许久没见而不太适应，但是很快熟悉的尺寸和节奏就让光熟练地用后穴吮吸起了精灵尺寸过长的阴茎。湿软的小穴让埃斯蒂尼安掐住了光的腰猛烈冲撞，光带着半指手套的手抠在石墙上小声地喘息着。  
“呜啊……慢……慢点…………呜……哈……”光咬着下唇努力憋住喘息声，最近出入伊修加德的冒险者变多了，尤其是往返于宝杖大街和天穹街的，即使现在已经到了亮起路灯的时间了，街上也还是有人走动的。光猫耳上平时柔顺的毛发都竖立了起来，埃斯蒂尼安伸手用大拇指磨蹭着光的尾根，另四只手指揉捏着紧绷的屁股，留下了红色的指印。  
“你把我夹疼了，光。”龙骑士的大拇指拉开殷红的穴口，阿巴拉提亚云海的冷空气窜进了炽热的穴口，没有外力扒开的内里却将埃斯蒂尼安箍得更紧了。男精略带怒气地对着猫还带着自己揉捏出指印的屁股扇了一巴掌，没怎么见过太阳的臀肉晃出了浪。  
“噫！喵……”光发着抖，身前的性器却因为疼痛带来的快感漏出了些许清液，“好疼……呜喵……”精灵俯下身啃咬着短发下露出的微微晒黑的脖颈，手上则大力地揉捏着刚刚被打红的那块肉，下体埋在湿润的后穴里寻找着记忆里让恋人快乐的地方。而此时另一只手从口袋里拿出了之前他在废弃工厂获得的眼罩，伸到前面遮住了光的双眼。  
虽然现在已经到了晚上，但是猫魅卓越的夜视能力让光依然视线清明，突然而来的黑暗让光绷紧了身体，公开的场合也让他其他感官更加敏感——光可不想明天艾欧泽亚的头条是光之战士于伊修加德小巷与一银发男精野外交欢——正想到这，光被自己的脑补激得直接射了出来。本想先无视在野外射精的羞耻感先对身后的男人开口求饶，这位银发男精顺着因为高潮绞紧的穴肉顶到了熟悉的地方。  
“啊噫！……那边……哈……哈，不行了……哈……已经射了…让我休、休息…啊……那边……那边好爽……哈……还要，还要……”被自己牢牢牵制在身下的光突然激烈地扭动起来，即使前端还在不应期，敏感的后穴却依旧明显地吮吸着精灵的阴茎。与恋人难得见上一面，埃斯蒂尼安并没有要为难对方的意思，他加快速度撞击着那一点。被剥夺的视线则时刻提醒着光，自己的丑态还暴露在公共场合。但是埃斯蒂尼安并没有饶过他的意思，他看着蓝黑色的猫尾勾上自己的大腿，而毛发则硬硬的立了起来摩擦着自己，捏紧了光的腰，下体依旧激烈地冲撞着让光舒服的那点。  
光渗出的眼泪将眼前的布料浸湿，他激烈地扭动着，看上去像是要逃离精灵的控制，实际上却翘着屁股想要将那柄长枪吃得更深，软烂的穴肉讨好着缠紧了埃斯蒂尼安，除了交合发出的水声和自己偶尔从咬紧的牙缝中漏出的呻吟声，猫耳也竖起来仔细听着街上的声音。  
埃斯蒂尼安原本握着光的侧腰的手突然绕到了前面撸动了几下光的阴茎，而白魔疏于体能锻炼的平坦小腹紧绷着。精灵的手按压着光的小腹试图感受着自己的形状，却得到了光立刻收住的惊叫，“等等！我……我在艾默里克……啊……嗯啊……的办公室……哈，喝、喝了茶……”  
唾液挂在光的嘴边，腹前的按压让光产生了排尿的欲望，在外面失禁的恐惧让光突然开始挣扎，而因为这个眼罩，就算是有人看见了光也不会感觉到，更何况他现在的世界里只剩下埃斯蒂尼安抚摸自己全身的双手和捅在自己后穴里的阴茎了。埃斯蒂尼安则从光的膝窝一把捞起了猫魅，精灵与猫魅的体型差让光想是被抱在怀里操一样，而重力更使阴茎进得更深了，光毫不怀疑如果再加上一些扩张，自己是不是能将下面的囊袋也塞进去——即使光感觉自己的肠子都快被顶破了。  
尺寸过大的阴茎嵌入本不是用来交欢的器官，挤压着满盈着肮脏液体的膀胱，而加速的操弄和腹前作弄的手——还有埃斯蒂尼安贴在毛绒绒的耳边温柔的声音拨弄着蓝黑色的毛发，  
“没事，光。”  
猫魅无法控制住自己的欲望了，在微凉的精液射进来的一瞬间，光仰头张着嘴无声地喘息着，前段喷射出的腥臊液体浇在前不久刚刚射在墙上的自己的精液上，沿着墙壁向下滴落。猫魅像是没了力气一般仰躺在埃斯蒂尼安的怀里，用自己柔顺下来的毛发蹭弄着精灵的颈侧。

END.


End file.
